


Not You Too

by teddy_parade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Lotor, Pining Keith (Voltron), klance, klangst, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_parade/pseuds/teddy_parade
Summary: Lance feels like the seventh wheel, Lotor knows how he feels. Keith can see right through ther Galra's plans, but to everyone else, he is just pathetic, harmless Lotor.





	1. Abduction

Lance sat lazily in the pilot’s seat of blue as they drift through space, following some coordinates that Allura gave him. They was supposed to lead to some secret enemy base that they had discovered and he was supposed to scout out the area and report back.

‘Funny’ he thought as he slouched further into the soft padding. ‘Funny’ that the princess had sent him on this side mission when it was usually Pidge who went as she had the invisibility mod on her lion and that she was just more interested in these things than Lance was. 

Not to mention that is was the furthest away from the castle out of all the places that they had discovered that could belong to Glara forces.

It was no secret, in Lance’s opinion, that he was the least important member in the team. He felt in in the uninterested glances or irritated stares aimed at him from his other team mates, especially Allura. He was born to be a pilot; a leader, and back at Garrisons he was. Here he was the seventh wheel, and he knew it.

Hunk was a genius in engineering plus everyone admired his cinnamon roll attitude and amazing culinary skills. Pidge was the brightest and most innovative person, perfect for just about every plan they needed to fathom to even stand a chance against Zarkon. Keith was, well Keith; the underdog, the tough as nails master of hand to hand combat and golden child to Shiro. 

Shiro, Lance sighed, all he wanted was for their captain to notice that he could fight too, that he could pilot too, just as good as anyone. But Shiro found him irritating. No one could tell him otherwise.

Lance let out a frustrated groan as he arched back in his seat in distress. 

He could feel Blue sensing his pain and trying to empathise with him.

‘I’m okay, girl.’ He told her. ‘I know that I’m not important, I’m used to it.’

He could still hear Blue’s refuting purrs vibrating through the ship but his mind was set. He turned his attention back to the black abyss ahead, they would be getting close soon anyway.

Lance dwelled in his thoughts for a while longer, not really paying attention to anything. I wasn’t until he was snapped out of his daze by the signal coming from a screen popping up in front of his face blaring loud continuos warning bells, telling him that something large was approaching him. 

“Oh no!” He shrieks to himself as he jumps quickly to action, both hands on the controls, searching frantically into space for what the object could be. The Screen that he had swiped to the side in his frantic attempt to avoid the confrontation says that it should be right next to him.

‘Or right on top!’ Lance realised, but it was too late. Something came into contact with Blue, sending harsh vibrations through her metal, causing her to rattle and shake violently. Lance was thrown from his seat but was quick enough to push the large green button that would be to his left had he not been pushed to the floor, sending out a small, robot to see what he couldn’t, broadcasting it back to him.

He tried to contact someone back at base but it seems that no one was responding.

“Knew it.” he muttered under his breath angrily, clenching his fists as he switched the transmitter in his helmet completely. 

The robot flew above the lion and a large screen appeared on his monitor, Lance was quick to pull himself up again to observe his attacker.

Lance held a blank expression as his eyes fell upon the ship that was abducting him. Lance was, confused with what he was met with.

He stared dumbly at the dented, un-intimidating, spoopy little craft, which appeared to be made from other broken down or stolen parts of other ships. But undoubtedly most of the parts were recognisable the dark purple parts from old Galra ships, and despite it’s appearance, it was rather powerful and pulling the smaller lion in at a rapid speed.

Lance put aside his confusion at the situation and resumed pulling on the controls with all his force to escape the extreme power of the derpy ship. But it was too strong and eventually Lance was surrounded by darkness as the door of the ship closed around his lion.

“No no no, this is bad, this is really bad.” He yelled out loud, fretting as he wracked his brain for a solution. He turned rapidly from side to side, checking all of the weird buttons and levers at his reach for one that could get him out of this situation.

His hands came from his sides up to his face as a door to the right of his lion opened and the dark room was engulfed in a blinding light. He shielded himself from the bright rays as his eyes adjusted. He couldn’t make out any figure in the light, but as his eyes finally focused he could clearly see to centuries wielding guns aimed at his lion coming towards him. Lance ducked down out of sight from anyone who could be looking in the window from the floor outside, hoping that they didn’t see him.

“Come out with your hands above your head, we will take you to our leader and you will not be harmed.” Said one, in a programmed, robotic voice.

“And leave any weapons behind, they will be confiscated otherwise.” Instructed the other.

Lance wasn’t afraid of two crummy centuries so he hooked his Bayard to the back of his suit and entered the elevator that would take him down to met them. It wasn’t until he got to their level that he saw just how crummy they actually were. This was gonna be easy. 

There were obvious dents in the two robots, clear shotty welding was visible on their joints where parts of other robots had been assembled together to make them. Their paint was scratched, gone all together in some parts and a large ‘L’ had been painted in poor handwriting in the centre of their chests. What was Lance in for? He had no idea.

He raised an eyebrow at the two, still waiting with their guns pointed at him, still, expectant.

“you can lower your guns guys, clearly not going anywhere.” Lance tried to joke, teasing them as he approached them, pretending to be shaking in his boots.

“We will take to to our leader.” They told him, ignoring is statement entirely. 

Lance went with them willingly, observing the space ship as he walked between them. He wasn’t scared in the slightest. The rays that had captured him were strong and clearly were Galra tech; but if the two centuries along with the appearance of the ship was any indication of his captor, he could handle it. They might not even be Galra. The parts were all probably stolen anyway.

Lance felt his Bayard against his armour as he walked, subtly making sure it was still there for when he needed it. The flickering lights that passed above his head and the creaking floor told him otherwise, but he wanted to be safe.

Eventually, the centuries lead him to a metal door, it opened upon their arrival and Lance was lead inside. The room was small, which lance expected. It was dimly lit, like all of the other rooms and halls they had passed in order to get here. it was empty except for a deep purple carpet leading to a throne of some sort. Atop sat who lance assumed to be their leader, clad in a suit of armour although their identity remained concealed by a magazine. Great.

“What is it!” Spoke a deep, croaky and sinister sounding voice.

One of the centuries stepped forward. Lance gazed curiously at the purple hands that gripped last months edition of Galaxy Fashion Weekly, the long yellow claws leaving creases in the paper. Definitely Galra, but they didn’t seem so threatening. 

“We captured a ship, master. One that may interest you.” 

“If it’s another mail craft I’ll take your legs away again.” The figure replied.

“No sir, it’s a Lion of Voltron-”

“Voltron!” He cut off, standing up and dropping the magazine on the floor, looking interested for the first time since they had entered. His long, white, well kept hair dropped to his waist and his angry yet small and sunken in face was revealed to Lance.

Lance froze slightly at his appearance, he looked so familiar. He knew all of the Galra were similar in features obviously, but something about his sinister glowing eyes that shone through the shadow that was cast across his face due to the poor lighting and menacing teeth clenched and sharp, were not something new.

But his stance changed as his gaze fell to Lance. His eyes softened and his mouth twisted into an evil smirk as he stepped fowrard.

“My, my, a paladin” He snarled cooly, which sent shivers down Lances spine. Okay maybe he should be scared. He reached his hand behind his back lightly brushing his Bayard, just incase. he cautiously watched as the Galra leader stepped closer to him, getting right up into his face.

“And we have the lion?” He asked, spit hitting Lances cheek making him silently revolt in disgust.

“Affirmative.” replied the centuries.

This caused the alien to smirk even more, standing back a bit.

“Good, my Father will be so happy.” Lance gulped. ‘Father?” 

He chucked at Lances expression.

“You look confused, young Paladin,” He placed a claw to his chest, with a self indulged expression on his face he continued, “tremble in fear as it is I, Prince Lotor.”

____________

Words: 1635


	2. What's a Pidge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets his captor who isn't quite what he expected.

“You look confused, young Paladin,” The tall alien placed a skinny purple claw to his chest, with a self indulged expression on his face he continued, “tremble in fear as it is I, Prince Lotor.” 

“You’re Lotor?” Exclaimed Lance in audible surprise. He didn’t mean for it to come out that way but the Scrawny Galra in front of him wasn’t exactly what he was expecting for the son of Zarkon.

“Prince Lotor, and yes, why do you sound so shocked at my presence. Truth be told, I haven't had a good meal in a night or two but I could still rip you apart with my bare hands.” 

Lance was admittedly a little intimidated but Lotor spoke like an old time Englishman and he found it kind of funny. 

“I’ll take your word for it. What do you want with me anyway. Because my team kinda need me back.” Lance gestured over his shoulder at the door. He may not believe it but if it would get him away from this place he could make someone else believe it. 

“It’s not what I want with you, puny Earthling, it’s your lion that I’m after.” He spoke, leaning down to be eye level with the Blue Paladin. “I’m taking it to give to my father and he will let me back into the ki….. Oh I’ve said too much. Nevermind, I don’t have to explain myself to you. Guards, make way with him.” He turned on his heeled knee high boots and shooed Lance away with his hand. 

Lance yelled as the alien bent down to pick up his magazine that was splayed out open on the matted old rug surrounding his throne. “Wait!”

“What.” He said bluntly, rolling his eyes and stalking back to lance, Magazine scrunched in his fist. 

Lance wasn’t expecting Lotor to actually turn around and was a little taken back, but he swallowed his nerves and continued. 

“What did Zarkon kick you out of, is that why you are in this dumb ship-”

“NOTHING is wrong with my ship!” The alien screeched. “And your majesty’s plans are none of your concern. The only thing you need to be worrying about is how you want to die.” He snapped menacingly. 

With one irritated huff, Lotor rolled his eyes and made way for his seat. But his statement had not worried Lance at all. He had a plan, how to escape, how to attack the right spots. No one else thought his plans were good, but this one was genius.

“Guards-”

“Wait!”

“What?! What in space could you possibly need boy?”

Lance looked at Lotor square in the eye, he knew what had put him here, he knew how the alien was feeling, it was a feeling that he knew all too well.

“Your father put you here, didn’t he.” Lance made sure to speak slowly. Lotor made no reply, only turning his head to the side slightly as if to be shielding himself from the other’s words. His serious expression and gaze never left Lance so he continued. 

“I mean, he didn’t think you were good enough, so he kicked you out, right?” Lance was purely guessing but based on what he knew of Zarkon and judging by the mixed expressions leaving Lotor, he figured that he was on the right track.

The guards grip on Lance was tight but they weren't making any move to take him away so he hurried himself along, remaining rather vague but hitting all of the right areas. “You had to build your own ship, get your own food, that is no treatment that the Prince of the Galran Empire should have endured. You want to to prove that you can be what he needs as a son and heir. So you want to take my lion.”

“Well one; I have taken it. And two-”

“Lotor..” Lance said like he was an old friend trying to get him to open up, giving him a knowing look and raising an eyebrow.

“You don’t get to cut me off!” He snapped in annoyance but Lance didn’t move. He could tell that he was getting somewhere.

Lotor’s posture had been pristine and proper when they had first met, making him look eight feet tall. Now he had began to slouch inwardly and awkwardly. His long purple claw-hands were gripping each other nervously and he let some of his white hair fall from behind his ear and in front of his face.

“Lotor, you may think we are very different, but we have more in common than you may think.” Lance’s voice was gentle and soothing towards the alien Prince, not wanting to anger him and end up in the dungeon or worse.

Lotor had evidently moved a few feet away from Lance and looked more defeated and tired then earlier when he maintained a menacing smirk and was threatening to kill him. With another huff of air Lotor sunk to the floor and sat of one of the steps that elevated his throne, elbows on knees and head in hands; Lance feared his plan had worked too well. He wanted to crack him not break him, and he never thought it would be this easy. He wasn’t complaining, imagine what the guys would say when he told them how he escaped all without the help of them!

Lance was about to leave when he noticed that the guards still held onto his arms and that maybe his escape would not be as easy or soon as he planned. He looked at the alien on the steps appearing to be almost in tears. Even if Lotor had tried to kill him minutes ago, Lance still felt bad for him.

“Lotor… are you okay?” he questioned, “also my arms are starting to hurt could you maybe tell your buddies here to lay off.” he added hopefully, smiling at his attempt at a joke. 

“Agh, Why does it even matter! Be gone! I am done with you...” Without even looking at Lance he removed one hand from his head and motioned for the druids to leave. Lance felt his arms being released and he filled with relief as he rubbed where their metal hands had been tightly around his forearms as he power walked over to the Prince. 

He went to kneel down at his feet like a concerned parent would to a child but decided that he liked his face they way it was and being too close to Lotor’s hands might compromise that so he went for the spot on the steps next to him.

“Thank you, Lotor, you know, for not killing me.” He said wanting to pat his back but deciding against that too moments before contacts and froze before backing away slowly. 

“Oh please, like I could do it anyway! You’re right. My father threw me away because I was too much of a loser that I couldn’t be evil enough for him.” Lotor bursted out, taking his head out of his hands to throw it back in despair and that practically flop onto Lance’s lap.

“You’re plenty evil, my arms are killing and I was really scared when I thought I was going to die.” Lance tried to comfort, slightly lying about the last part. 

“No you weren’t, I’m not scary, I’m a loser, how could we possibly be similar? You’re a Paladin of Voltron for goodness sake!” He wailed to Lance.

The Paladin had taken to stroking the Prince’s hair and shushing him like he did with his siblings back home. It felt stupid, but he couldn’t exactly escape trapped where he was and he didn’t want to leave Lotor in this state, as crazy as it sounded.

“Hey, I was too!” Chirped Lance in mock defence, “look I’m still shaking!” He held his hand up and pretended to wobble it from side to side. Lotor lifted his head and actually let out a chuckle ad he buried his head back where it was.

Lance could here a “Lair!” Muffled by his suit and he let out a smile.

“Come on Lotor, up you get, let’s talk about this, talking stuff out always helps me.” He gently helped Lotor back into a sitting position next to him, patting his knee and then making sure the Prince knew he had his full attention. What was happening was so weird, thought Lance, but I guess everything had been since joining Voltron, this was just part of it. 

“Well, what do I say, I’ve never talked about anything before.” He said, wiping his cheeks free of his drying tears.  
“Oh man, it’s easy, take what you are thinking, and then, okay, you say it.” Lance made a ta-da face at Lotor and he returned a confused one.

“What, that’s it? Okay if you say so.” Lotor thought for a moment before making a decision.

“Ever since I was born my father was disgusted in me. I was too short (pause for Lance to hold back a laugh from the 7ft tall alien) too feminine, and he didn’t think I was smart enough. He hated that I was his only legacy. Not that he would ever die, but, he wanted a safe backup. I would never be that. He was going to give my inheritance to Sendak, you know. Sendak! Like Come On!”  
He paused talking as he and Lance exchanged a glance before bursting out into laughter. Lance was fully doubled over wheezing with his hand on his stomach while Lotor slapped his knee a few times letting out a loud booming laugh that echoed of the roof and walls.

“Stop it- stop laughing, it, it isn’t funny!” He said gasping for air. Lance was now rolling on the floor and Lotor gave up. “I guess it might be kind of funny.” he agreed before laughing with Lance once more.

When they had calmed down, Lance was adamant in proving that he was like Lotor in the hopes that he would be let go, maybe even be friends at this point so he continued his earlier argument. 

“But, yeah man I know exactly how you feel. Trust me.” 

Lotor sighed and layed back on the old rug, looking up at the high, metal roof. Lance joined him and wasn’t exactly impressed with the view to say the least. It had definitely never been cleaned; as Lotor’s ship or whoever it belonged to before him.  
“How would you know, everyone must love you! Always saving people and blowing up our robots. I bet you have never faced one person who didn’t think you were powerful and intimidating. Well besides the Galra, no they hate you.”

Lanced let out a chuckle to let him know he was still listening. Lotor vented on. “All you receive on every planet is compliments and thanks for saving the day, right?” he half asked half stated.  
“Well no. Shiro, our leader, get’s the most compliments and all, not many are aimed specifically at me, they’re usually quite general and even so, it’s hard to take those compliments when your own teammates make you feel like you don’t deserve them.” Said sounded rather deflated sitting up, eyes wandering.

Lotor sat up too, rather abruptly with both of his eyebrows raised. “The Paladins are mean to you!”  
“No, no not mean!” Lance corrected quickly, shaking his hand at Lotor. He didn’t mean it to come off like that, even though it did sometimes feel like that for Lance. “They are the nicest people you will ever meet. Well Except for Keith, and Pidge maybe, if it’s early and you want her to get up or it’s late and you want her to go to sleep. But anyway the point is that I know how you feel. My team doesn’t want me there either. They always get irritated by me or yell at me. They think I’m stupid, they are just too nice to say anything.” 

Lance reflected on his time in Voltron. Sure he had Hunk and Coran, at least he think Coran liked him. But even his idol, has only said one nice thing to him ever and other then that is repulsed by him. Allura would probably rather Slav pilot Blue over him. Less crashes. 

Lance looked to Lotor for a sign of a breakthrough. Maybe he saw that they were similar and they could be friends and he would not die and maybe they could go for coffee at the space mall on days off, but all he got was a blank expression.

Oh no, he thought. Had he talked to much again? Had he angered Lotor?  
He waited for the Prince to speak, looking sheepish.

“What’s a Pidge?” Was all he said.

Lance let out a sigh of relief before jumping to his feet in excitement, almost pulling Lotor up with him.  
“OH MY GOD!”  
“What? Is it a bad word?”  
“NO! I had the best Idea ever!”  
“Ok, what is it, Space Pizza!”  
“YES! But no, I mean, I can show you!” Lance screamed in delight.  
“A Pidge”  
“Well yes, but my team! You don’t need Zarkon if he doesn’t see how nice and fun you are! Join us! Be our ally and friend. You will love it. Everyone will like you there, for you as well not for how evil you are. In fact, the exact opposite! It’s perfect!”  
“Really? You mean it?” Lotor questioned doubtedly.  
“Yes! Come on it will be fun!”

Lotor tossed it over in his head before agreeing to go with Lance.  
Lance was so excited to have a new friend his was practically bouncing off the walls.

“So where do you keep your stuff, you’ll need an overnight bag!” He asked, eager to see what the Prince’s room looked like.  
Instead of being lead to a room or even to a hall however Lotor kind of just hung there for a few moments before awkwardly shuffling to his throne, bending down to the floor and picking up his magazine in both hands before turning back to Lance.

“This is, um, it.” He almost whispered.  
Lance looked questionably at the issue of Space Baddie Weekly and then Back to Lotor who had gone quiet.  
“Maybe leave the magazine, I don’t think you will need it.”  
“I didn’t think so either.” He said quickly before dropping it onto the chair next to him and walking back to Lance and then leading him out of the door to where Blue was.

Lance was so happy. He was so ready to tell everyone when they got back that he had done this all by himself and made an alliance at the same time. A GALRA one, in fact the Galra Emperor's son! How cool. People would actually start treating him like he was smart! Good at things! This was the best day ever!

Once they had entered Blue Lance sat in his pilot chair and revved her up. Lotor had instructed the Centuries to open the hangar door and to man the ship in their absence. Lotor expected it to be parked on a rock somewhere later. It’s okay though because he had a tracking system.  
As they were preparing for take off Lance couldn’t help but think of all the cool things they could do with the rest of the team.

“Oh yeah, Lotor?” Yelled Lance. “Pidge is a very small but feisty human girl!”

_____________________

words: 2571

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my dudes.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, actually, scrap that, Please leave comments because i need to know if I suck so I can learn and I crave valadation in any form BUT ANYWAY!
> 
> Sorry that took so long too... to the one person that bookmarked this... hey!
> 
> Hopefully my chapters will expand as we get more into this. My brain told me to use the word girth, but I just don't see where exactly it fits. But it's still a good word, say it out loud, girth. I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed five pages of Lancelot shenanigans. 
> 
> You can also read this plus all my other crap over on my tumblr  
> the link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/teddy-parade
> 
> bye peeps xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> So that was my first go at Lotor, I thought I would make part one short, just to introduce the story. 
> 
> Please leave a like or comment, all feedback is appreciated greatly.
> 
> You can read more on my Tumblr @teddy-parade


End file.
